The Comparison Game
by SesshiesPersonalPriestess
Summary: One shot. Inuyasha learns what it feels like to be second best.


I do not own Inuyasha.

Hello Everyone. This came to me at 2am and I had to get it out. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Night has fallen yet the Inu-tachi gang was far from sleeping. Sitting around a small fire, Sango and Miroku braced themselves for the battle that was about to irrupt right before their eyes. Trying to be damage control, Miroku was the first to speak.

"Inuyasha, let us not play the comparison game tonight", Miroku said uneasily or any night he silently thought as he eyed a very pissed Kagome standing across the camp fire with her back facing him and Inuyasha. How Inuyasha can ever compare the lovely Kagome to Kikyo was beyond him.

"No. That wench needs to learn to be more useful in battle. I can't keep saving her ass. If she was half the miko "the original" was I would not be sitting here nursing a broken rib," Inuyasha yelled out from his sitting position against a tree. In all honesty his broken rib was the least of his concern. He was scared shitless of losing Kagome and to see that snake youkai heading straight for her made him jump into battle without a care for his own safety. If she could only be like Kikyo he would never have to worry about her safety and they would probably have a complete tama by now.

"Inuyasha you idiot, you got yourself hurt by jumping into battle without accessing the situation first. Kagome had a clear shot and her barrier was up. She would have hit her mark if you did not recklessly jump in front of her arrow", Sango angrily stated. She was so ready to forcefully shut Inuyasha up before he careless words sent her running back to her time crying.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome shouted as she slowly turned around to stare into a pair of closed golden eyes. She was so tired of this game, a game where Inuyasha would rant on about how she did not measure up to Kikyo. It was now time to turn the tables. He was not the only one who can play this game.

"Being a reincarnation Inuyasha does not make me second best. It makes me a better model then "the original". I have all of the pretty packaging without any of the problems "the original" model may have had. I hate being compared to "the original" as you have deemed her but if we must make the comparison then let us compare properly," Kagome tiredly stated.

"Kikyo could not stain your kind. She patrolled Kaede village with the motto shoot first asked questions later. I on the other hand I can care less what your origins are and I do not go around shooting random youkai with my arrows just because. Kikyo gave Naraku my part of the jewel shards, I wouldn't spit on Naraku if his entire body was engulf in flames. Oh, and let us not forget my favorite, Kikyo is DEAD. And I am very much ALIVE", Kagome stated dramatically as she watch Inuyasha's eye snap open blazing like the fire in the middle of their camp.

"Watch what you say we…" Inuyasha was starting to say through clenced teeth but was cut off by Kagome as if he never said a word.

"I have decided if I am to be your second best then I would be remiss if I did not give you the same consideration. So now consider this, all of those times you compared me to "the original" compared our skills, our looks, our scent, our usefulness. I will now be doing the same. For I have found a more powerful attraction to a person I could only describe as a gift from the Kamis." Kagome stated, as she stared of into the distance with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Completely ignoring the soft growl coming from Inuyasha and the sharp gasp of surprise from her other traveling companions.

"For all of your displayed immaturities he is the epitome of what a mature and sophisticated alpha male is supposed to be. When your words and actions are thoughtless and downright reckless, his every movement whether it is in battle or just walking through the forest is graceful, calculated and precise. When you are indecisive in your choices and scared to take what you most desire, he has been bold in his action and has vigorously expressed his desire for ME. "Kagome proudly stated, as she turned back to face a now very angry Inuyasha. Whose growling had increase in volume and had begun to slowly stand never breaking eye contact but Kagome continued her comparison game daring him to make a move.

"He does not see her when he looks at me for in his eyes there are no comparisons. And when you have chased me away with all your short comings, he has waited patiently on the sidelines with tempting caresses and passionate kisses." Kagome dreamily stated as she involuntary closed her eyes as she slowly brought her hand to touch her lips. Remembering one particular heated kiss her and her "friend" had shared, missing the flash of red in Inuyasha's eyes as he dug his long sharp claws into his palm.

"Shut-up wench", Inuyasha growled trying to maintain his control over his youkai. The thought of another man or youkai touching Kagome intimately, the way he only dreamed of touching her almost driving him to the brink of insanity. But Kagome continued unaffected by his harsh growls, suddenly deep voice, or stiff posture. Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome stared at him yet not seeing him and his heart suddenly constricted in his chest. He briefly wondered if this was how she felt every time he looked at her, compared her to Kikyo. And at that moment he knew he needed to run, just leave or he would do something detrimental to the group.

Turning his back on Kagome, Inuyasha started to walk into the woods but Kagome continuing like he never spoken a word. Stepped closer to the fire Kagome whispered, "Now when I look at you I see him, except you lack his markings."

Still with-in hearing range, Inuyasha stumbled into the woods upon hearing her last statement. Howling he ran as fast as he could away from her disappearing from the groups sight. He needed to kill something, anything, preferably his brother.

"Well, I guess you won that game," Miroku joked trying to ease the tension but suddenly losing consciousness as Hiraikotsu makes contact with his skull.

"Sorry, Kagome" Sango said unsure how to deal with what she just heard so she preferred to ignore it for now and opt for preparing to sleep.

"No. He is right. I won but at what cost?" Kagome said softly as she continued to stare into the woods.


End file.
